21 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Liderzy 7.10 Notowania 7.40 Śniadanie na farmie 8.00 Poranek filmowy 8.25 Teleranek 8.55 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu (3/13): Szkoła życia - ser. prod. USA 9.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Pamiętna pieśń - film fab. prod. USA (1945) 11.55 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV - Emilia Galotti 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn inform. 12.25 Ludzki świat 12.45 Tańce polskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Goniec kulturalny 14.00 Wolny dzień pana Ferrisa Buellera - komedia prod. USA (1986) 15.45 MOC - Magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.05 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (3/16): Kraina lodu i śniegu (1) - serial dok. prod. ang. (z teletekstem) 16.35 Rodzina Statystycznych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 Akademia policyjna (18/26) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dom (13) (II seria) - serial TVP 21.30 Taksówka Jedynki: Spotkanie z agentem 21.45 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 21.50 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Sprawa kapitana (audiotele: 0-700-55580 - tak, 0-700-55590 - nie) 22.35 Kwadrat - dwutygodnik nie tylko dla młodzieży 23.00 Sportowa niedziela oraz Kronika MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym (Ramsau - Austria) 23.40 Włóczęgi - film fab. prod. USA (1979) 1.35 Wiolinem i basem 2.00 Muzeum Orsay: Ku XX wiekowi (6) - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 6.30 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.05 Dom (13) (II seria) - serial TVP (dla niesłyszących) 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Dlaczego wiara, dlaczego Kościół 10.00 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.30 Kręcioła 10.55 Jasper i duchy - film fab. prod. duńskiej (1992) 12.15 Studio sport MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym 14.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista -lista przebojów 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.40 Złotopolscy (116) - telenowela TVP 16.10 Szansa na sukces: Zespół Hey - Kasia Nosowska 17.05 Rycerze i rabusie (4/7): Uczeń mistrza Rumianka - serial TVP 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Dlaczego to my 20.00 Zenon Laskowik 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (69) - serial prod. USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Gustawa Herlinga-Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach (3): Sprawiedliwość 22.45 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Hasło totalitaryzm: George Orwell (2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 23.45 Bliżej domu - film fab. prod. USA-filipińskiej (1995) 1.50 Sport-telegram 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Miś Rupert - ang .serial anim. 7.20 Ja i moje zwierzęta - cykl reportaży frencuskich 7.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - francuski serial animowany 8.05 Bajki małego czarodzieja - amerykański serial animowany 8.30 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 8.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 9.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 9.30 El TV Muzyk, czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 Idealny rabuś - angielski film dokumentalny 10.55 Świat bliski i daleki - kanadyjski serial dokumentalny 11.20 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - francuski cykl dokumentalny 11.35 Europejskie rodowody - austriacki serial dokumentalny 12.30 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej sportowy 13.05 Sport: Studio Gol 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera 14.30 Arka Noego - angielski serial obyczajowy 15.25 Sówka Pusia poznaje świat - angielski serial animowany 15.35 Był sobie człowiek - animowany serial popularnonaukowy 16.05 Kudłaczek - angielski serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Drużyna marzeń - angielski serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Myslowitz - koncert 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - pr. informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Sport: Koszykówka - transmisja meczu 20.30 Sport 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.35 Śląski Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 Na nabrzeżach - amerykański film obyczajowy 0.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Ręce które leczą 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Jumanji - amerykański serial animowany 8.30 Power Rangers - serial kom. 9.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial USA 12.00 Zapytaj Harriet - amerykański serial komediowy 12.30 Mój doradca szympans - film fab. prod. USA (1971) (niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 14.30 F/X - serial amerykański 15.30 Perła - amerykański serial komediowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra-zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 17.20 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy 18.15 Herkules - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Glengary Glen Ross - film fab. prod. USA (1992) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat 0.05 Magazyn sportowy 1.30 Muzyka na bis 3.20 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Sylwan (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Animai Ark (3) - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo, dla dzieci 10.00 Mowgli (24) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Szalony świat (11) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Tarzan (7) - serial przyg. USA 12.00 Studio tramwaj 12.30 TVN - między nami mówiąc 12.45 XX wiek według Dawida Frosta (20) - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.15 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy 14.30 Film na deser: Jeśli dziś wtorek to jesteśmy w Belgii - kom., USA 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Niebezpieczny ładunek - film sensacyjny, USA 21.30 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.00 Telewizjer 22.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 22.45 Trzy oblicza Ewy - film obyczajowy, USA 0.30 Mecz NBA (New Jersey - Indiana) 3.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV TeDe 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Dog Tracer - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 W krainie smoków - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 08.50 Popeye - serial animowany 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn 09.40 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 10.30 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 10.35 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 12.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 12.05 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 12.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.00 Program kulinarny 13.20 CINEMA - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.50 Na wokandzie - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Lista przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Winnetou (3) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Jugosławia 1965 16.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 Bliss - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 18.15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku - serial dokumentalny 18.45 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Wakacje w domu (Home for the Holidays) - film przygodowy, USA 1995 21.50 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.00 Horoskop na jutro 23.05 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Umrzeć z miłości (Dying to Love You) - dramat, USA 1993 00.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 00.45 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia RTL 7 06.20 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 06.45 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 07.10 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Beethoven, Załoga 51 11.15 Perła Imperium - serial kostiumowy 12.15 Świat Audobona - serial przyrodniczy 13.05 Abbott i Costello spotykają Jekylla i Hyde'a (Abbott and Costello Meet Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde) - komedia, USA 1953 14.30 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.25 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 16.15 Łysoń - serial komediowy 16.45 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy 17.10 PRZEBÓJ KOMEDIOWY: Smok Stanleya (Stanley's Dragon) - komedia SF, USA 1994 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00-23.00 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Wakacje w domu (Home for the Holidays) - film przygodowy, USA 1995 21.50 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.00 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 23.50 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy 00.35 McCall - serial sensacyjny 01.25 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Janowskie dywany - reportaż Anny Kowalskiej 07.20 Płaczą drzewa, grają - reportaż Eugeniusza Szpakowskiego 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (49,50): Towarzyskie nieporozumienia, Kłopoty z dziećmi - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 08.30 Przez Karpaty (8): Wulkanity centralnej Słowacji - film przyrodniczy Gerarda Sawickiego 08.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 10.05 W labiryncie (5,6): Siódmy tydzień; Ciąża - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 11.05 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.35 Mała księżniczka (12/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (26 min) 12.00 Dla dzieci: Szkoła na wesoło 12.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec (6) 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Dla dzieci: Bajki polskie 14.50 Jestem: Jerzy Połomski - program rozrywkowy 15.35 BIOGRAFIE: Fotograf snów - film o Ryszardzie Horowitzu - film dokumentalny Bolesława Pawicy 16.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego 16.50 Pocztylion 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (21/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Judeł gra na skrzypcach - film obyczajowy, Polska 1936, reż. Józef Green/Jan Nowina Przybylski, wyk. Molly Picon, Symche Fostel, Maks Bożyk, Leon Liebgold (100 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Maria Ciunelis, Piotr Bajor, Izabela Drotowicz-Orkisz, Marta Klubowicz (87 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 21.30 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 Poezjo, jakie twoje imię... - wspomnienia o Julianie Tuwimie w 45 rocznicę śmierci poety 22.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Hacker 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Rodzina Statystycznych - program satyryczny 23.45 Syberyjska lekcja - film dokumentalny Wojciecha Staronia 00.45 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Juliusz Machulski (powt.) 02.30 Panorama (powt.) 02.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.05 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Barbara Sass (powt.) 04.35 Jestem: Jerzy Połomski - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.20 Poezjo, jakie twoje imię... wspomnienie o Julianie Tuwimie w 45 rocznicę śmierci poety (powt.) 05.30 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Judeł gra na skrzypcach - film obyczajowy, Polska 1936, reż. Józef Green/Jan Nowina Przybylski (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Rocky i ptaki dodo - film animowany 08.10 (K) Rocky i ptaki dodo - film animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - film animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - film dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Zardoz - film SF, USA 1974 10.50 (K) Swingers - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996 12.25 Nie Przegap 12.30 Reflektor - magazyn 13.20 Strefa mroku - serial SF 13.50 (K) Formuła 1 - Przed sezonem (1) 14.50 (K) Piąty element (The Fifth Element) - film SF, Francja/USA 1997 16.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 19.00 Przyjaciele 4 - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 20.00 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 20.30 (K) Michael - komedia, USA 1996 22.15 (K) Sport+ 23.35 (K) Za ciosem - magazyn 00.30 (K) Miłość i wojna (In Love and War) - melodramat, USA 1996 02.20 (K) Beavis i Butt-head zaliczają Amerykę - film animowany 03.40 (K) Tajemnicze opowieści Ruth Rendell - Dom śmierci (Secret House of Death) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1996 05.20 (K) Fantastyczne światy Irwina Allena - film dokumentalny